


Touch

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: You can also read this scenario on my Tumblr account: https://eldaryandy.tumblr.com/post/149937098655/touch-ezarelHope that it´s to everyone´s enjoyment ^^----He hated being touched by others. He didn´t like the feeling of it and that´s why everyone was always careful to not touch the elf. Everyone except guardienne. She tried to avoid it, she really did, but there were times that she touched him by instinct, just like when she hugged him a few days ago...





	Touch

He hated being touched by others. He didn´t like the feeling of it and that´s why everyone was always careful to not touch the elf. Everyone except guardienne. She tried to avoid it, she really did, but there were times that she touched him by instinct, just like when she hugged him a few days ago.

Since then, Ezarel passed nights without sleeping, remembering what happened between them. The heat from her body still lingered around him, making him go insane. Why did he feel so different when she touched him? She should be just like everyone else, and yet, her touch felt so welcome, to the point of making him want to touch her, feel her.

“Ezarel? Are you alright?” Guardienne asked him. “You are all red, do you have a fever? Do you feel hot?” Tiptoeing, guardienne placed her hand on the elf´s forehead, making him slap her hand away.

“S-sorry! I did it again…” She said, leaving him alone.

He regretted. Why did he even slap her hand in the first place, when he was liking her touch? Why was he so afraid of it? Why did it matter if she touched him without asking first?

With questions without answers, Ezarel went to the alchemy lab to finish some potions that Purroy asked him the previous day. Trying to focus on the work in front of him he started mixing some chemicals until thoughts of moments ago passed through his mind.

“What am I even doing?” The blue haired man asked himself.

“Doing what?” Looking at the door, he saw Alajea looking at him curiously.

“None of your business.” He said colder than usual, surprising the mermaid.

“Did something happen between you and guardienne?” The curious girl tried once again.

“Why do you want to know?”

“I saw her crying and the only thing she said was your name…” The man’s eyes widened. He really messed up this time.

“Where’s she?” He asked the girl.

“She went towards the beach…”

“Alone?!” Ezarel didn´t think twice and run out of the room.

Going to the beach alone wasn’t a wise decision in these days as not that long ago a blackdog appeared not far from there. What if another one appeared? She doesn’t know how to protect herself that well yet…

Running like there was no tomorrow, the blue-haired man arrived at the beach, looking around for the human girl. Ezarel spotted her under an arch of rocks. Getting closer to her, the elf tried to think of something to say but nothing was good enough. Instead, he sat beside her and took her hand in his.

“…Ez…”She didn´t finish talking, this was too good to be happening. Was this a dream? If it was how she wished for it to last forever.

“Are you stupid? Coming here all alone, when not that long ago we killed a blackdog not too far away from here?” He said, trying to show how irritated he was, however, his voice failed him, only letting guardienne noticed that he was worried about her.

“I´m sorry…” She said, only making Ezarel feel more guilty than before.

“You- I- sorry. It´s my fault…”He said with difficulty, after all, it wasn´t in his nature to apologize for this kind of matters and yet here he was.

“…Ez can I…hug you?” She asked, surprising both of them. Where did she have the courage to ask him that? She knew he would reject her…right?

“…alright…” With eyes wide open, the girl stood there just like a rock, looking dumbfounded at him.

Ezarel, getting irritated by that look decided to take action and embrace the girl with his arms. Closing his eyes he felt her scent in his nose and he must say that he liked it a lot. Her warmth crept by his whole body and he felt shivers of excitement like never before. Only her could make him feel so good while being touched and for the first time, the elf decided to make her his, only after pranking and teasing her a lot, of course.


End file.
